


I Don't Need You to Protect Me/I Know

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Sparring, Starmora, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: The Terran might be good at talking his way out of a fight but, against an assassin who knows him well, it doesn't really work.





	I Don't Need You to Protect Me/I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Gamora-- Regular text
> 
> Peter-- Italics
> 
> Both-- Bold

She doesn’t remember who initiates it. She doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All she can think about is trying to one-up him as much as he is trying to fight her. He might be weaker than her but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in his ability to bounce back.

It reminds her of their sparring. All fierce and each trying to beat the other at their own game. The assassin and the thief, locked in eternal combat.

Gamora vaguely remembers shouting about the fact that he doesn’t have to be her savior all the time. That she can look after herself. She doesn’t need him to protect her. She also remembers him shouting back. Remembers him saying that he doesn’t want to be her savior. That he _knows_ she doesn’t need one. But he also reminds her that he’s taken it upon himself to be there for her. To protect her when she, herself, can’t.

Using all her strength, Gamora knocks his legs out from under him, making the pair tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs. She uses her strong thigh muscles to cling to his torso, not letting him have the upper hand. She spits out the things that she knows will hurt him, tries to push him away with her words while her actions are doing the exact opposite.

The assassin’s hands are clutching at his chest, nails digging into his skin. Her eyes burn into his, watching as the ocean rages and storms inside them. That beautiful ocean is a storm of grey and dark blues, making her sad but angry at the same time. She shouldn’t feel such a tug in her heart or a pain within her when he looks at her like that. She can’t think of it.

_He doesn’t remember who initiates it. He doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All he can think about is trying to fight her as much as she is trying to one-up him._

_He remembers her screaming at him. Remembers her telling him that he doesn’t need to save her all the time. But he remembers the time that he has. During the Battle of Xandar. On Ego’s planet. On Sovereign. Sometimes, he even needs to protect her from herself._

_He flails when she trips him. Her body lands roughly on top of his, making him let out a blast of breath. The Amazonian-like is clinging to him, trying to wrap herself around him like a snakeHer nails dig little half-moons into his skin, making him retaliate with a harsh grip on her hip. Peter watches with sad eyes as the earthy color within hers seems to bubble dangerously, like an earthquake, the shifting of tectonic plates, a volcano about to explode. Almost as if she is burning, trying to light him on fire as well. It saddens him and he wants to reach up, cup her cheek, and quell the raging firestorm inside her._

She reaches down, ready to fight him, to claw at him until he is nothing but skin and bones and blood underneath her. _He reaches up, ready to sooth her weary soul, until the fire is gone and his beautiful assassin is all that’s left._ Her eyes meet his, waiting for him to make the first move. _He waits patiently for her anger to fade so that he can kiss her like he’s dying and she is his only hope._

 **They come together in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue.** She bites into his lower lip, intent on marking it. _He can feel her teeth on his lip, but he tries to sooth her worries with his gentle mouth._ **It as if lighting has struck the ocean and the bubbling mass of earth at the same time, creating a catastrophe of elements.** _Soon, he feels her anger slowly melting, allowing her to fall into his embrace._ She can feel the anger slowly fading from her, making her weak as a newborn kitten.

“ _I’m sorry you feel like I’m always protecting you,_ ” _he whispers, his hands running through the tangles of her hair. It hangs down around their faces like a curtain of stars and pink galaxies._

“I’m sorry, too,” she apologizes, eyes closing as she feels his hands run through her hair. A soft sigh leaves her lips and moves against the curtain of her hair like a breeze.

 _He smiles up at her, watches as the earth returns to its natural state of brown._ She watches as the ocean returns to its normal calm blue. She leans down and rests her cheek against his chest. _He pulls her against him and rests the palm of his hand against where her heart echoes through her skin. It’s steady once again and his body relaxes against hers._

**“I love you,” they whisper, breath mingling in the small space between them.**

**Author's Note:**

> A new style I tried and actually liked quite a bit. I probably might not use it again, but it was fun while it lasted.
> 
> Question: Do you guys want another romantic kiss next? Or a kiss with more angst?


End file.
